My Special Island
by Marcybat
Summary: Palax is not a normal dragon, she can turn into a Viking. What happens when a group of Vikings come to her island? Rated T for safety.
1. Introducing Me

I walk slowly out of my cave stretching my wings and tail. I'm not like the rest of the dragons. I am different. Like all purple Deadly Nadders, I have a light purple colouring. My underwing colour is yellow and my underside is white. My eyes are different; I have white around a bright blue circle and a black spot in the middle.

Also, unlike normal Nadders, I can change into something called a Viking. I don't know much about them other than that my great-great-grand-father on my mother's side was one. I have never seen one before. The closest to one I've seen was my mother. She was like me, except she was part of both full time. She had a Viking face and chest, but she had winged arms and a tail.

I change into my Viking form and go to a waterfall and wash the dirt off my body.

"Palax!" Atrux, a female blue Gronckle, calls for me.

Atrux is one of my best friends. She and I met in a storm; she had gotten lost and couldn't fly anymore so she landed on the island. Atrux was very sick so my mother and I took care of her. She stayed on the island. That was many years ago.

I switch to my Nadder form and fly towards her.

Atrux says, "A weird floating dragon thing is nearing the island."

I say, "Where?"

She motions the way and I fly off that direction. I don't get close enough for it to see me. It is very strange; I have never seen anything like it before. I look closer; on top of the strange dragon is about three or four smaller creatures. I fly a bit closer to identify the creatures. I look at them… they're Vikings!

I fly closer, and I hear one of the Vikings yell, "There's a Nadder."

Something shoots towards me; it's a big black ball. I move from its path and it misses me. Three more shoot. I doge the first two, but the third hits my wing knocking me into the water. I hear a loud sound, and when I come back out of the water the strange dragon is on fire and the Vikings are jumping off it.

Rurr, a male Night Fury, flies to me and helps me back to the island.

Rurr is my best friend. He is the only Night Fury I have ever seen; I believe he may be the last of his kind. We were hatched the same hatching season and grew up together. No one knew what happened to his mother and father. He just hatched and was taken care of by a few of the other dragon mothers.

I look at Rurr for a moment before blacking out.

"Palax?" I hear Rurr say. I open my eyes and look at him. He says, "You're alright! I was so worried."

He nuzzles the side of my face. I say, "What happened?"

Rurr says, "A strange dragon attacked you. You landed in the water, inhaling a lot of it."

It comes back to me. The strange dragon, the Viking's, the black balls, one hitting me, Rurr saving me.

I say, "You saved me. Thank you, Rurr!"

I nuzzle him, like he did with me. Atrux walks into the room.

She says, "Palax! I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what the island would do without your protection."

There's one more thing you should know about me… I rule the island.


	2. Strangers

I watch off the edge of the highest cliff watching for more floating dragons. Instead of a floating dragon, I see five dragons coming toward the island. A red Monstrous Nightmare, a blue Deadly Nadder, a brown Gronkle, a Hideous Zippleback, and a… Night Fury.

Rurr walks up next to me and says, "What do you want to do about the oncoming threat?"

I say, "Let's let them come. Keep them away from the treasure."

Rurr says, "Are you sure?"

I say, "Yes. I will watch them. If they come off as threats I'll get you."

Rurr leaves to tell everyone to leave the Dragons alone. I watch as the Dragons land on the beach. I fly down and hide behind some trees. Vikings dismount the Dragons. The one on the Night Fury has short brown hair and green eyes. The one on the Nadder has long blond hair is and blue eyes. The one on the Gronkle has has blond hair and green eyes. The one on the Nightmare has brown hair, and blue eyes. The ones on the Zippleback have long blond hair, one has blue and one has brown eyes.

"How could we have missed an entire island?" The Night Fury Viking says.

The Gronkle Viking says, "It is very strange."

The Night Fury looks in my direction and starts to growl.

His Viking says, "What is it bud?"

The Nadder Viking says, "Hiccup, I don't like this."

I turn into my Viking form, and run hoping to be chased. After few seconds I can hear them coming up behind me.

One of them says, "It's a girl. You guys go back to the shore. Come on Stormfly."

Moment's pass, Rurr comes out of the surrounding woods and shoots at whatever was left following me. I turn to face the battle. The blue Nadder and her Viking are the only ones there. The Nadder prepares for attack.

I scream, "Stop! Please!" I run up to Rurr to calm him. I say, "Rurr, I told you to let me handle them."

He flies off. The Viking says, "You can communicate with dragons?"

I nod. She gets off the Nadder, and moves toward me slowly. The Nadder follows.

The Viking asks, "What's your name?"

"Palax," I say.

She says, "My name's Astrid. Are there any others? How long have you communicated with dragons?"

I say, "I'm the only Viking. I've always spoken to dragons."

Astrid says, "Can you talk to my Nadder."

I nod and turn to her Nadder. I say "Hello, what's your name?"

"Razylym. Palax means protector; does this mean you take care of this island?" The blue Nadder says.

I say, "Yes, this is my island."

Astrid says, "That's cool. Are there any other Night Fury's?"

I say, "No, there is only Rurr. The one you came with is the only other I have seen."

Astrid says, "I'll come back in a minute; I'm just going to go get something to cover your body. Then you can meet everyone else."

She and Razylym go back the way they came.

Rurr and Atrux come up to me.

Rurr says, "Why have you let them come to the island?"

"Rurr, I want to know more." I say.

Atrux says, "What do you mean? Are you saying you're going to go with them?"

I nod and say, "Only if they ask."

Rurr says, "Can you be any stupider, Palax?"

I say, "I'll be fine. I can always fly back here. I'll come back, I promise. Take care of the island and it's treasure."

They leave as Astrid and Razylym return. Astrid helps me into something she calls clothing. We walk back to the beach.

Astrid introduces me to her friends; Hiccup, the Night Fury Viking, Snotlout, the Nightmare Viking, Fishlegs, the Gronkle Viking, and Tuffnut and Ruffnut the Zippleback Vikings. Razylym introduces the dragons, Thal the Night Fury, Nabal the Monstrous Nightmare, Ingeir the Gronkle, Endor and Ender the Hideous Zippleback.

Hiccup says, "How long have you been living here Palax?"

"Forever," I say

Fishlegs says, "She must have learned to communicate with dragons for survival."

Astrid says, "Palax, would you like to come to Berk with us?"

I nod, and say, "I would like that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 1. Do you like that I renamed the dragons? And if you don't, don't worry I'll be using both names <strong>**eventually. 2. Do you think Palax should bring Rurr or should he follow them or not come at all? **


	3. Names

I climb up onto Razylym's back with Astrid. Astrid asks, "Have you ever ridden a dragon before?"

I say, "All the time."

Razylym takes off, along with everyone else. Astrid says, "Anyone up for a race?"

Snotlout says, "I'm going to beat you all."

Astrid yells, "Come on, Stormfly."

_Stormfly? _

We fly fast, racing Razylym's friends. A while after racing, we slow the pace. After a few hours Hiccup yells, "The dragons are tired. Let's land on the Island of Night."

Snotlout says, "Race you there."

We fly towards and island and land on it. Hiccup beats us, Snotlout lands just after us, then Ruffnut and Tuffnut is after that and then Fishlegs.

The dragons go a little ways away from us. I say, "Astrid, earlier you said 'Come on Stormfly.' What is a Stormfly?"

Astrid says, "I thought you asked my dragon her name? Her name is Stormfly."

I say, "She told me her name was Razylym. I guess Vikings give other names than the birth names."

Hiccup questions, "Birth names?"

I say, "Yes, at birth, the mothers get a vision of the name. Mine is Palax, which means Protector. My mother's name was the same, and her mother before her. Our name is because we protect the island."

Astrid says, "What does Razylym mean?"

I say, "Strong."

Fishlegs says, "What about my dragon?"

I say, "Her name is Ingeir, that means devoted. What do you call her?"

Fishlegs says, "Meatlug."

Hiccup says, "Why don't you tell us all of their names?"

I nod and say, "Hiccup yours is Thal, meaning history. That means he'll help make history somewhere along the line."

Hiccup says, "He already has. We used to kill dragons until Toothless showed us that dragons could be our friends."

I say, "I'm glad you stopped killing dragons. Snotlout, your dragon is Nabal, which means lucky. Tuffnut and Ruffnut your dragon names are Endor and Ender, both names mean twin. What do you call them?"

Hiccup says, "Thal is Toothless, Nabal is Hookfang, and Endor and Ender is Barf and Belch."

Thal walks up to me and nudges my hand with his head.

I say, "What?"

Thal says, "We discussed it. We think you should call us by the names our Vikings gave us, we like them better."

"Okay, Toothless." I say.

Astrid says, "It's getting late; do we want to camp here?"

"I think that's a good idea," Hiccup says, gesturing to the dragons. Stormfly is sleeping.

Hiccup says, "Toothless can you find a nice cave?"

With that, Toothless runs away from us. In a few minutes he walks back up to us. Toothless leads us to a really big cave.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut go get some firewood." Hiccup says.

Both of them run out of the cave fighting.

Everyone takes care of his or her dragon, as I sit near the opining of the cave looking out. The conversation with Rurr plays through my mind:

'_Can you be any stupider, Palax?_

_I'll be fine. I can always fly back here. I'll come back, I promise. Take care of the island and it's treasure.'_

_Why did I want to leave? I am being stupid. I could just fly home. Yes that's what I'll do. Tonight when everyone's sleeping I'll go home._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 1. My friend didn't go on the trip like I thought so I got this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. 2. What do you think Palax does? 3. I need an ideas, any idea on how to get Palax to stay? 4. Thank you Spirit Kiss for the cover!<strong>


	4. Staying or Going

I look off the edge of the cliff towards my home. _Why did I leave? _I change into my dragon form and spread my wings.

"Palax?" I hear someone say behind me. I turn to see Thal, I mean Toothless. He tilts his head, "Are you leaving?"

I nod, "I just feel stupid. I don't know these Vikings, I don't know how I'm supposed to act. I feel like a dragon amidst fish. I don't belong, Toothless. I want to go home."

Toothless look back towards the cave then out to where the sun rises. He says, "Do you have time for a story? The sun won't wake them for a while. After, you can go home." I nod and he continues, "Not too long ago, Vikings and dragons were at war. We had to deliver food to the queen, and they didn't want us to take it.

'One day Hiccup shot me down. He found me in the woods. If it were another Viking, they would have killed me. He didn't. I went to kill him when I realized he was just as scared as me. I took off, but he had broken off part of my tail and I could no longer fly. He came where I was hiding and fed me. We became friends, and he helped me kill the queen. Now dragons and Vikings no longer fight."

"Why did you tell me this?" I ask.

Toothless says, "Because right now you feel how I did when Hiccup found me. I think you should stay and give them a chance. You should at least stay until you meet the rest of the Vikings."

I change back into my Viking form and return to the cave. I go into the corner of the cave. Toothless comes and wraps himself around me like he does with Hiccup. I don't mean to but I fall asleep.

I wake up to Toothless nudging me. He says, "We're getting ready to go."

I get up and walk to Astrid. She smiles at me and says, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I nod. Astrid and I get onto Ra-Stormfly's back. She takes off, as do the rest of the dragons. We fly a while longer before landing again. The island has many different strange structures, lots shaped like dragons. A big Viking came up to us; he has red hair and green eyes.

He says, "Who's this Hiccup?"

Hiccup says, "We found her on an far island. She was raised by dragons! She can understand them."

A blue Thunderdrum comes up to us. He says, "Hello Madame Palax."

"Syax!" I say in realization. I run up to him and hug him. Syax used to be the head of my island's war and protection unit.

Syax says, "I'd prefer if you called me Thornado, Palax."

"Yes, S… Thornado." I say.

Toothless comes up to me, and says, "Do you want to walk around the island with me?"

I nod and say, "That would be nice."

Toothless and I walk by some of the weird buildings. I ask, "What are these?"

He says, "These are houses; the Vikings live in them. Because the houses are close together, it's called a village."

We enter a forested area and walk uphill. We run into another house.

I ask, "Since this one is alone, does that mean it's not in the village?" Toothless nods. I ask, "Who lives here?"

Toothless says, "No one, now."

I look at it some more, before asking, "Can we go in?" Toothless looks at me bewildered. "I mean, no one lives there who would know we went in. I just want to see inside a house."

Toothless starts his way to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 1. I know I said I would post more often, but I have some problems. a) I have two overdue projects and lot's of other homework b) I'm rewriting a book I wrote so I can get it published c) I have writers block. If anyone has ideas for what can happen PM me or write it in a <strong>**review. 2. What do you think will happen when they go in, or do they chicken out.**


	5. First Crush

Inside the house, there is a bunch of weird things. I walk around a bit looking at everything. I point at this weird shaped thing made of wood with sheep wool spread across it, "What is this?"

Toothless says, "A Viking bed."

I jump onto the bed and find my way under the wool. Surprisingly, I find it conferrable. It's warm, like when my mom used to wrap her wing and tail around me as I slept. I get out of the bed and cover it back up with the wool. As I look around, I touch things unfamiliar to me, and Toothless gives them names.

I pick up something Toothless called a "chest", and he growls, "Palax, you can't go through things that aren't yours."

Pouting I put it down, "No one would know."

"Palax, if we were caught we'd be in a lot of trouble. Let's go now."

We leave to the Cove, where Hiccup and Toothless became friends. As Toothless tells me of the days leading to him and Hiccup becoming friends, I can't help but think of that small chest. The box was made of a light colored wood and very strong metal seems, like a small version of my treasure.

"Palax?" I snap out of my thoughts.

I mumble, "Sorry, Toothless. I'm just distracted."

Toothless says, "Do you want to go back to the village?"

I nod. He and I return to the village, and are greeted by Astrid.

"Would you like to stay at my house overnight?" She asks, and I nod.

We go into what Toothless called an arena. Hiccup was there, who is greeted by Toothless.

Hiccup turns to me and says, "I want to learn more about dragons than we already know. Can you teach us?"

I nod, "As long as you teach me about Vikings."

He nods, "How do dragons talk with other dragons?"

"We just think of the words we wish to say, and they hear." I watch as he smiles. My heart does a funny jump thing and starts to beat faster.

I miss what he says next, but Astrid says, "It's late; let her have some rest. Tomorrow, we can continue."

Astrid and I go to her house and she lays some sheep wool, Toothless called a blanket, on the floor for me.

I turn to Astrid, "Does your heart ever beat faster because of someone else?"

"You'll have to explain a bit more."

Thinking back to the moment I describe, "The heart beats faster and you get weak like you're about to collapse. Yet at the same time you feel strong."

Astrid laughs, "That's love. And yes it happens to me. I see you found someone you enjoy."

* * *

><p>Astrid's POV<p>

I turn in my bed and think about what Palax just said. I wish Hiccup felt the way I did. Maybe he did but the chances are he doesn't. I'm glad Palax is getting on really well with Toothless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 1. What kind of things do you think Palax should tell them? 2. Should there be a reason they have to go back to her island? 3. What do you think is in Mildew's chest?<strong>


	6. More Info

I wake, startled, temporarily forgetting where I am. Then I remember and get up quickly. If I leave now I could go find Hiccup. I stand up, Astrid is gone. I leave her house and to go the arena. Hiccup, Toothless, Meatlug, and Fishlegs are there.

Hiccup sees me and smiles, making my heart flutter. I smile back and I walk over to them.

As questions come fly at me, I quietly say, "I can't answer them all this quickly."

Fishlegs responds, "Sorry, it's just it's exciting! We can find out what dragons really think."

Snotlout, Hookfang, the twins, and Barf and Belch all enter the arena.

"Anyone seen Astrid?" Hiccup asks.

The room fills with no's; just as she appears with Stormfly.

Hiccup says, "Now that everybody's here, do you mind if we ask questions?"

I smile at him and nod.

"How long have you lived on that island?" Hiccup asks.

I answer, "It's all I know. I don't remember ever _not_ being there."

Fishlegs asks, "How many dragon breeds are there?"

I shrug, "More than I can count."

Toothless gently nudges me, "Are there any more Night Furies?"

I pause, feeling awful for having to tell this to him, "No, I'm sorry. Other than my friend and you, I've never seen another Night Fury. I thought he was the last."

I glance up at Hiccup and I see his face fall, my heart sinks.

"I've got the book of dragons here," Fishlegs says, "We can go through it and see if you know more about any of the other dragons."

"What's a book?" I ask.

Fishlegs shows me some brownish object. Clearly what a book is.

It he lifts up one end of it. A bunch of yellowing sheets of white float down. There are a bunch of markings and drawings of dragons. Fishlegs explains to me about the dragons in the book, and what they know about them. I sit there only partially listening, because I'm thinking about Hiccup and watching him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 1. Do you think Palax will tell Hiccup that she likes him? 2. Any Ideas?<strong>


End file.
